There is an existing problem in LED-based light bulbs that are configured to be retrofitted into circuitry including traditional Triode Alternating Current (TRIAC) dimming circuits. Visible flickering is possible because the TRIAC may conduct insufficient current to remain on for a whole conduction angle, known as a misfire. Such a condition will occur in the circuit depicted in FIG. 1. A solution is to draw a holding current so as to prevent misfire, known as a bleeder circuit. Because a bleeder circuit is by design always conducting current when current is not being drawn by an electric load, when there is a failure in the load, the bleeder circuit will continue to draw current. This frequently results in the overheating of the entire circuit, causing damage beyond the initial failure. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a bleeder circuit that may draw current as desired, such as to prevent misfire in a TRIAC circuit, while also providing protection against overcurrent.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.